Chihaya Kisaragi
|autograph= Chihaya_Autograph.png }} |Kisaragi Chihaya}} is one of the original characters of THE iDOLM@STER series. She is voiced by Asami Imai. Appearance Personality Chihaya is known to be gifted with the talent to sing. At 16 years of age, the young songstress cares about nothing but singing, spending almost all of her time devoted to singing only. She is considered to be "Cool and Serious", yet also has a very hard time deciding her emotions or what to say at certain times. Because of this, the other idols consider her to be "cold and heartless" in some situations. She is also a difficult person to socialize with, sometimes shutting herself away from people to practice singing and to exercise. Despite these facts, Chihaya does have a soft spot for others, especially for people whom she cares about even though she may never show it. On her free time, Chihaya loves listening to classical music to help her practice her singing. Background Chihaya's family consists of herself, her father, her mother, and her deceased little brother named Yuu, who died in a car accident. After his death, her parents began fighting constantly and later divorced, causing Chihaya to despise them. It is due to this that she became a "cold" person and devoted her life to singing. Relationships Appelations Etymology means second month of the lunar calendar. means thousand and means early. Quotes THE iDOLM@STER= THE IDOLM@STER Character Resume: *"I'd like your cooperation in making me a professional vocalist, that's the reason why I'd like to aim for top idol." |-| THE iDOLM@STER 2= THE iDOLM@STER 2 Character Introduction: *"Greetings, I am Kisaragi Chihaya. My age is 16. I joined 765 Production in order to improve my singing. My ultimate goal is to stand at the top of the vocal world. If necessary, I am willing to persevere against any hardship and overcome every obstacle. Um... that may have come across as a little too headstrong... I don't really have a great deal of experience filming videos like this... I'm not very good at smiling, which will probably cause you trouble, Producer, but I do hope I can count on your strict guidance!" |-| SHINY FESTA= THE iDOLM@STER SHINY FESTA Idol Profile: *"What an honor it is to perform at this festival, alongside singers from across the world. Thank you, Producer... I hope to use this opportunity to come in contact with as much music as possible, and to grow as a singer." Stats THE iDOLM@STER (Arcade)= *Vocal: 37 *Dance: 21 *Visual: 19 *Character: 1 |-| THE iDOLM@STER 2= *Vocal: 30 *Dance: 21 *Visual: 20 Trivia *Chihaya is very sensitive and self-conscious about her bust size ("B72") as seen in THE iDOLM@STER anime adaptation 5 & 15, THE iDOLM@STER 2: Colorful Days 6 & 7, and THE iDOLM@STER: Live for You! OVA for examples. *Chihaya loves dogs and would buy one if she could. However, her apartment complex restricts the keeping of house animals and she'd need to ask someone to watch it while she's away at work. *Before joining 765 Production, Chihaya was part of the chorus at her school. Being somewhat asocial, she only joined to improve her singing, as she did not like to sing with others. *Chihaya has a very odd sense of humor, laughing loudly at the lamest jokes, almost making herself look a little foolish and childish to others sometimes. *Aside from having no passion other than singing, it is noted that in THE iDOLM@STER Drama CD Scene.05 EXTRA STAGE 1 that Chihaya also has a strong interest in the Japanese Genroku Era art (called Kabuki) and Greek Architecture. In THE IDOLM@STER MOVIE: Beyond the Brilliant Future!, she is revealed to have picked up an interest in photography, this has also been shown in the Platinum Stars game. *Chihaya tries to avoid showing her cold or bad side towards Producer. Instead, she tries to remain cheerful and happy around him. *Though Chihaya can be stubborn, often refusing various requests made by the Producer, when forced she will do virtually anything. *Chihaya sometimes idolizes Ritsuko Akizuki as a role model due to Ritsuko helping out in the productions as well as teaching her how to understand and remember lyrics. *Chihaya wishes to be fat sometimes. Her idea of singing or being a "vocalist" is actually an opera singer. *Chihaya is sometimes known to never eat sweets for unknown reasons (most likely to keep herself in shape for the stage), sometimes refusing Haruka's cookies or cakes. But when offered vanilla ice cream, she will eat it non-stop. *Chihaya has a habit of saying "Ku..." when she's upset or annoyed, and it has become a sort of catchphrase. In fan works and even in the anime, she often says it when her bust size is brought up. *In the arcade version of the game, Chihaya's mood was extremely unstable with very low tension gains and high tension losses. If the player failed to greet her properly in the morning or didn't get a good lesson or a perfect communication, her tension would fall all the way down to low and stay there for a while. This is known to fans as "The Chihaya Spiral". *Due to Chihaya sounding extremely robotic in the song Ohayou!! Asagohan, she is also called "Mecha Chihaya" by her fans. In fanart, she is depicted as wearing the HMD Visor. *In Chihaya's "December Affair" scene, when the Producer said that Chihaya might see Santa, Chihaya didn't say anything like 'Santa doesn't exist', making fans think she still believes in Santa. *When not focused on singing, Chihaya has an extremely odd, unusual and an outgoing personality, as if almost a different person. Because of this in many fan art and even in some official manga, she's considered to be the main comic-relief character in the series. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:765PRO ALLSTARS